Venomous Vectors
by blacksuitchris
Summary: Taking Place after the anime and an alternate version of Spider-Island, Agent Venom is sent to stop Kakuzawa's plan of human genocide and torture of Diclonii. But in order to do this, he needs the help of the Dilclonis Queen Lucy herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter One: Setting the Stage

Project Rebirth, at the secret military base located in the United States, Dr. Aaron had finally deciphered the Intel he found from Japan. His eyes where wide and he immediately yelled for his superior.

"General Hodge!" Aaron yelled.

"Report." Hodge said calmly.

"Sir you need see this now!" Aaron said frantically.

Hodge then read the printed intelligence Aaron found and his jaw dropped and said "Dear Mary of God...Get Agent Venom to briefing now!"

In the personal quarters, Flash Thompson was still thinking on what happened in the last week. He practically save humanity from the villainous Queen from converting humanity into her personal army of spider mutants. He can't believe that went from crippled veteran to a hero. He stopped a mutated Captain America from spreading the Queen's virus, helped deliver the cure who was the former Venom and now Anti-Venom Eddie Brock, and participated in the final battle against a monstrous Queen along with other heroes including Spider-Man himself. However, during the battles, his father succumbed to years of alcohol poisoning and died.

Just as Flash was about to leave for New York, he was approached by Hodge's secretary Katherine.

"Katherine?" Flash asked.

"Boss needs you in briefing now." Katherine said sternly.

Minutes later, Flash entered briefing as Hodge stood in front of a screen along with Aaron. The slideshow then began showing an island base-like structure as Hodge began to speak.

"Thirty minutes ago, we found Intel on this facility known as the Diclonius Research Facility."

Flash the asked his superior "Sir, what's a Diclonius?"

The slide then shifted to the image of an x-ray human skull with cat-like growths as Dr. Aaron began to say his part.

"As said in the intel, a Diclonius is a genetic mutation in humanity that include the following: horn-like growths on their head, pale skin, hair color that range from deep red to light pink, red eyes, and this form of telekinesis that's apparently classified. It also states they have a hive-mind like social structure that has the workers known as Silpelets who are infertile and a queen whose purpose is to bear children."

Flash the asks "Has this 'queen' been identified?"

The slide then changed to what appears to be a mug shot of a college age girl with deep red eyes, cherry red hair, the signature horns, and pale skin.

"That's her. Real name: Unknown, Alias: Lucy, Danger Level: High. This girl has been mentioned over six hundred times in the Intel and could be the center of this madness. So far she is connected to over three hundred deaths that include highly trained soldiers."

"What do you want me to do sir?" Flash asked

"Simple, suit up and find out what the hell is going on in Japan. There's already a firestorm in the UN on why was the world informed about this mutation and this facility. Apparently this place is built like a prison that a medical research facility and if that's obviously isn't suspicious than the fact they have private army just to hunt down this "Lucy" is a good reason to be suspicion." Hodge told Thompson.

Thompson then saluted Hodge and entered the chamber that contained the Venom Symbiote. He then went to a separate chamber that allowed the suit to bond to him without the risk of it escaping. Once it bonded to him, it first recreated his lost legs, then flowed unto his and took the form of what can be described as a military version of the black suit Spider-Man.

He then grabbed his weapons and gear and left to the hanger. Once there, he saw Katherine waiting for him next to the stealth helicopter.

"So what's your plan?" Katherine asked Venom.

As he entered the chopper, he turned to Katherine and said "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find Lucy."

At a park in Kamakura, Japan, there sat a nineteen year old girl who is simply looking at the sunset thinking. Her name has been all but forgotten, she has only been referred to as either Lucy or Nyu. She appears human except for almost albino skin, long cherry pink hair, and red eyes. She was wearing a simple gray t-shirt and jean pants with a blue beanie that hid her striking feature, her horns.

It had been six long months since she faced the SAT soldiers and returned to the Maple Inn. When she came back, she had her horns broken off, was covered in gunshot wounds, and was on the verge of death. Her only motives were to see her true love Kohta before she died.

But she was saved by the combined efforts of Kohta, Yuka, Mayu, and fellow Diclonius Nana. And in a week's time, she completely healed due to her Diclonius healing factor. However, she left the next night, leaving a letter saying:

"I know you want me to stay, but how I can face the man who I love is also the man whose life I ruined. But I promise you I won't take the lives of others anymore and I will visit you every month. And please, take care of Nana."

And she has kept her promise of not killing anymore people and has been visiting the residents of the Maple Inn for the last six months. And during that time she noticed both her mind and body has changed.

After her horns where first shot off, her vectors had significantly diminished in strength. They now have the properties of her physical limbs that are no longer effective at killing, but perfect for melee combat. And best of all, her murderous instincts have been permanently silence even when her horns grew back.

Mentally, she changed for the best. Ever since her return to the inn, she had a change in her personality. Combining her Lucy and Nyu personas, she has reverted to her true personality. She is calm, shy, and reclusive and won't kill, but willing to fight if necessary. She thought she would never see the day where she would be, quite literally, back to her old self.

But currently, she had plans to meet a certain pair of teens. Suddenly the yelling of young voices caught her attention.

"Lucy!" Mayu and Nana call yelling in union. Mayu had a Tupperware bowl and had the leash of her loyal dog Wanta. Nana had several pairs of clothes with her and had ribbons on her horns to hide them like how Lucy hid her horns under her beanie.

"Hey there!" Lucy said with a smile. Mayu and Nana had been visiting her since she left the inn. She was especially surprised that Nana is helps her out and appears to no longer hold a grudge against her. It could be due to Lucy having saved her for the DRI scientist who also killed her adopted father and sister. Lucy still holds guilt for amputating her limb from limb and having them replaced with artificial limbs.

"We got you some fresh soumen noodles, new clean clothes, and another letter from Kohta." Mayu said to Lucy. For the last months, Kohta always write letters to Lucy, always asking her to not be afraid and come home.

"Oh Kohta, why do you want the woman who killed your family to live with you." Lucy thought the said to the two teens "Thanks, tell Kohta I'll come over this weekend, I promise."

"Okay we'll tell him, it's getting late anyway." Mayu said handing Lucy her necessities.

"Okay well be careful you two." Lucy said as she put her items in a backpack Mayu gave her the week before. She then began to leave the park when a black helicopter flew above her. She knew it wasn't SAT affiliated but she sensed something off, almost alien in the chopper. She but the thought aside as she left the park.

At the very same helicopter, Venom prepared to drop the the forest near the park when Katherine handed him a small packet of needles and she explained their purpose.

"Those are filled with phenethylamine, a chemical the Symbiote feeds on to stay calm. One does last up to seventy two hours. And something needs to really piss you off in order for it to take over." Katherine said.

"Thanks and wish me luck..." Venom said as he jumped out the chopper and descended to the forest below.

Once he landed, Venom readied himself immediately. He first loads his SGMs, injects himself with a dose of phenethylamine, and finally checks his surroundings for any threat. Once the coast was clear, he began web slinging across the forest and thinks to himself "Just faced on queen only to find another. This will be interesting."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter Two: Discovery and Recovery

Venom was swinging through the small forest, looking for a way to find civilization. He then discovered an abandoned building that almost looked like a school.

"Odd, what's a place like this doing in the middle of the woods?" Flash thought to himself.

Venom then noticed a sign that read "Little Miracles' Orphanage" (he's glad the he knows how to read, write, and speak Japanese fluently due to requirements of being a part of Project Rebirth). And noticed there was police tape all around the building.

"Something bad must've happened here. I guess it won't hurt to check." Venom said to himself.

He then noticed that the door was locked, so with the help of his enhanced strength, he broke down the door and what he saw can only described as horrendous.

It was a small classroom with dried out blood covering all corners of the floor, walls, and even the roof. The image itself was disturbing itself, but he then made out something on the ground that made the scene even worst.

He saw the outline of children on the bloodstains located on the ground. He then decided to investigate further when he noticed a file cabinet that has been raided and left emptied. Even the security cameras and the tapes are gone.

"Looks like a cover up happened here." Flash thought as he investigated further into the orphanage.

When he entered the next room, he found many desks relatively undamaged except for one. He looked further and saw it has been etched with words like freak, horns, ox, and devil.

Thompson felt sorry about the previous occupant of the desk when he noticed a small compartment in the desk and opened it.

What he saw shocked him very. It was a picture of what appeared to be a younger version of Lucy, roughly nine to ten years of age. The picture was covered in red ink saying "You should stay outside horns!"

Venom the pressed his headset communicator and said "Sir, I found something."

"Yes Agent Venom?" Hodge said with inquiry.

"Found an old orphanage in the forest, looked like a murder happened a long time ago. But two things really stood out. One is that all the files are gone. And biggest of all, I think this is where Lucy grew up."

"Are you sure?!" Hodge said with shock.

"Positive, I have a photo of her, but she looks like she's about nine and she must've been through hell here. I found her desk covered in insults and even this photo making fun of her horns." Flash answered.

"Damn, any way to I.D her?" Hodge asked Venom.

Venom then said "No, all files are completely gone. However, I do believe this crime that happened here must be her first murders. And a possible motive as well. Poor kid must've felt below human here."

"Well she's no longer a kid and has been on a nine year killing spree. I don't know how she kills, but I think it involves her new form of telekinesis the Intel spoke of. Be on your toes when you find her Agent Venom." General Hodge commanded.

"Yes sir." Agent Venom responded as he left the ruined orphanage.

He then swung out of the forest and saw the Kamakura marketplace and it was bustling.

Deciding to lay low, and to rest for the night, Flash commanded his symbiote to mimic casual clothes and he was lucky it still replicated his legs.

He felt accomplished that he had a good lead on Lucy. In fact he actually felt sorry for her.

"She's pretty much a girl who snapped from bullying. But still what she did to those kids, and the fact she's tied to hundreds of victims, I'm thinking that this girl is more than a victim who fought back. Hope me and the suit can handle her." Flash thought as he found a hotel to retire for the night.

Across town, someone else was getting ready for the night. Lucy made her way to her current residence, an abandoned beach home.

Lucy didn't care that it wasn't in the best of conditions. Not only it was absolutely free, but it somehow has running water and electricity as well.

Lucy then used her vectors as an improvised key and entered her "home". She then placed her backpack on the counter and decided to take a good bath.

She entered the bathroom and undressed. She looked in the mirror and examined her body. Her body had many scars, most on her torso. Even though she had a healing factor, its effects were very minor and left visible scars from the bullet wounds six months ago.

But she didn't care, in fact she saw them as a symbol that her old life as a murderess is dead, and she has a second start on life without death. That and she humorously thought that Kohta might like them just as he said about her horns nine years ago.

After her bath, she put on some pajamas and went to the kitchen to warm up her soumen noodles. She enjoyed Yuka's cooking and her deep resentment towards her has vanished in the months. She saw the brown headed girl as both as sister and even a mother. Two things in her life that was denied from her.

Once she settled down on the futon with her meal, she grabbed Kohta's letter that Mayu gave her earlier in the day. She opened it and she started reading it. It said:

_"Dear Nyu or Lucy,_

_Hey I just got accepted for that internship at the university! And Nana is doing well once we entered her in school. I'm also glad that your still okay according to Mayu and Nana. I just wish you could stay with us. We really do miss you. I know you feel ashame of what you did to me, but as I told you I don't hate you or blame you. I know your instincts caused you to go down a path you didn't want to go down. Just come home when you're ready, to doors are always opened._

_Love, Kohta._

_P.S: I hope you like your gift."_

Once she finished reading the letter, she smiled a little and her cheeks became a bright red.

"Kohta, I know you forgiven me, but how can I forgive myself for ruining your life." Lucy thought as she looked at her gift from Kohta. It was a necklace with a small heart and pink gem at the center. She loved it dearly and always worn it when she leaves her home.

After finishing her dinner, she decided to go to sleep. She is glad her nightmares she had at the facility are gone and she gets good dreams for once. Sleep came quickly as she said "Kohta" with a smile before she slept for the night.

Back at the hotel, Flash was ready to sleep when he got a call on his cellphone. It was his girlfriend Betty Brant. He immediately answered the phone and said:

"Hey Betty...Yeah I'm still in Japan...No I don't know when I'll be back...Yeah I figured New York isn't in the best of shape...Tell my mom to don't worry...Yeah I know she misses him...at least I was there before he passed...Ok I'll chat with you tomorrow...Ok I'll be careful...Ok love you...Bye."

Flash then hung up the phone and placed it on the charger. He then commanded his symbiote to sleep as well. To which it did without any protest.

Before he himself slept he said to himself, "At least Betty and mom don't know I'm trying to find a girl who can kill soldiers with ease. At least I survived Queen, so I shouldn't worry, right?"

Flash the turned off his light, set his alarm for early morning, and went to sleep.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter Three: Nightmares of all Kind.

Lucy didn't know where she was, it appeared to be an old warehouse. She looked around and immediately saw SAT soldiers.

They chased her and she ran with all her might. She didn't want to fight anymore and felt killing them makes things worst.

She used her vectors to cause items to fall, hoping it would make catching her difficult. However, they kept coming. And they are more relentless this time.

"Why!? Why can't they leave me alone!?" Lucy cried as she ran.

Unfortunately, she was in a dead end and the soldiers were right there. She felt scarred, alone, and hopeless. She knew she was about to die this time. A death without family.

"Goodbye...Kohta." Lucy said, ready to face her end.

But without warning, the floor began to fill with what looks like black tar. Then giant tendrils manifested themselves and immediately attacked the soldiers. They sliced, chocked, and even consumed the poor men as Lucy simply watched in horror.

She tried to run but her feet were stuck in the oil-like substance. Then the black goo formed itself in a humanoid shape. Its face, however, formed into a massive jaw with many sharp teeth and a serpentine tongue. It then formed white eyes that had a strange pattern.

This time Lucy was in pure terror and tried to use her vectors to free herself, but to no anvil. She looked down to see tendrils surround her legs and travel up to her body. She struggled but it was no use, she was trapped like a mouse squeezed by a python.

She then looked up and was faced to face with the slime creature. At this point she was so scared that tears were flowing down her eyes. The monster then opened its jaws and said in an alien voice, "Found you at last!"

The creature then open its maw again and Lucy struggled again know what it would do. It was useless. The monster then lunged at her.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!" Lucy screamed.

She next found herself in her futon. It was all a dream. No, it was a nightmare. She woke up with a big start.

Lucy was panting saying "It's only a dream!" She said it repeatedly between her pants. She was covered in sweat and her faced seemed flush.

She then calmed down, but she was shaking. She was terrified of this dream, just why she dreamed of a monster like that. She always paid attention to her dreams. This is due to a theory she heard from the facility that she can semi-predict the future in her dreams.

In fact this was confirmed the night before she escaped her prison. She had a dream where she actually met a mature Kohta on stone stairs, and kissed him. And in this and current dream, she has a feeling in her stomach.

But she also has a sensation in her head, like the day before when the helicopter flew above the park. She then realizes whatever was in the chopper could be connected to her dream. She now has a chill in her spine. Could she actually face a monster like that?

She tried to put logic into this situation. Even though she's a mutant with horns and invisible arms, she doubts there's a slime monster out there.

Lucy then looked at the clock next to her; it was five in the morning.

"Shit...too early to be woken up at this time." The horned girl cursed in a tired tone.

She knew she won't back to bed, so she simply lay back down on her pillow. She then thought to herself "Don't stress over a dream. It's not like tomorrow I'll face a black goo monster." She then smiled at her joke and laid there more relaxed then when she woke up.

Later that day, across town, Flash was having a very productive day. His plan was to see just how widespread Lucy's murders were exactly. He decided to check the local library for news files.

He was shocked there was a specific section of news clippings of mysterious murders similar to what he seen in the orphanage.

Once he settled with the news clippings, he began to read them. He was correct that the deaths at the orphanage were the first recorded murder. It then led to several random murders of whole families, all torn to shreds and had all their food raided. The next article showed a massacre that happened in the local summer festival. Dozens literally cut clean in half at once. Witnesses saw a red headed girl at the epicenter, unharmed.

"No doubt that's Lucy!" Flash said in his head. He then continued reading the articles.

Apparently the murders moved from Kamakura to Hokkaidou for five years. But between the shift in location, there was another murder, this time it was the death of a young girl and her father, but this time there was a survivor, a young boy who was the sister and son of the victims was left traumatized and sent to an institution. But the deaths in Hokkaidou were unknown heart attacks instead of bodies torn apart. But these deaths ended when a pre-teen died during a SAT raid for unknown reasons.

The murders never resurfaced until six months ago back in Kamakura, a good four year gap between the times. But the murders six months ago were all SAT members with the same style as what happened what happened nine years ago in the same location. The only non-SAT related death was a university scientist named Fu Kakuzawa Jr., but he went missing.

The name Kakuzawa rang a bell, he heard the name before but forgot where exactly.

He then called Hodge on his cellphone and said "Sir I got an update."

"Report Thompson." Hodge responded

"Okay, been researching on Lucy's murder patterns and how she kills. And so far the victims die in two patters: they either get torn to shreds or heart attacks that appear to have "been pinched by fingers"." Flash told General Hodge.

"Interesting, it seems her powers have are very effective weapons. Anything else to report?" Hodge asked his agent.

"Yes, well more of a question. Do you by chance know of a Kakuzawa?" Thompson asked.

"Kakuzawa!? God damn it! I should've known he's involved in this!" Hodge said in a surprised anger.

"Sir? You know of him? Because there was a Fu Kakuzawa Jr. who's a possible victim of Lucy." Flash said.

"Good. His son was a scumbag scientist. It's his father who's the real bastard. He's a crooked businessman who uses science as a tool for power. He never went under American and UN watch until it was revealed Norman Osborn has been a partner during his run with HAMMER. Then Oscorp funded the building of a unknown research facility then Kakuzawa went under the radar. He could be the one running the facility."

"Son of a bitch. Okay, now I have more understanding, I must be ready for a fight now. If Lucy doesn't try to kill me, then Kakuzawa might send his troops to take me out." Flash told Hodge.

"Smart thinking Agent Venom. Now keep looking for Lucy, she's the key to all of this." The general commanded Flash.

"Got it sir." Flash told his superior.

He then left the facility before he noticed a young girl being mugged. Flash knew he had to do something. So he hid in an alley and commanded his symbiote to change out of its disguise. He then swung by the mugger and pounced onto him. He laid a massive punch on his head, knocking the thug out cold.

He then webbed the criminal up and placed him in a lamppost next to him. He then grabbed the purse and gave it to the girl who asked "Who are you?"

"Just a tourist." Flash joked as he swung through Kamakura, continuing his search for the Diclonius queen.

Off the coast of Japan, on an island facility, someone else was looking for Lucy. He stood in his office, staring out of his window looking at the coast. His name was Fu Kakuzawa Sr., and he's the director of the Diclonius Research Facility.

He was a man with almost unlimited political power and runs his facility like a totalitarian dictator. He makes sure his employees are loyal to him. Otherwise he'll make their lives a living hell. What they don't know, except his high ranking scientist and soldiers, that he has a more sinister agenda. Though he runs a place to fix the Diclonius pandemic, his real plan was to spread it.

This is because he and his deceased son have horns on their heads. And he feels that he should ascend into godhood because of this. In fact before he sleeps, he looks in the mirror and calls himself god. And they key to his plan is Lucy herself. Her escape greatly hindered his plan greatly and this enraged him greatly.

Just as he starred into the coast, a young scientist with glasses and a intimidating female agent entered his office.

"Report!" Kakuzawa demanded.

"Nousou and I just got the new equipment to use, but we're not sure if the blood sample will work." Professor Arakawa said timidly.

"Well make sure it does, that's the only sample of Lucy we could use. Now Agent, any update on our new visitors?" Kakuzawa said to the Agent.

"No unknown forces located as of yet, though an unknown vigilante has been spotted. Also the UN has demanded to know of us." Agent answered her employer.

"Stall them, they must not know of us. Also any progress on finding the queen?" Kakuzawa asked.

"None, Lucy has been not been sighted as of the current moment. And no recent murders have come up that have her M.O." Agent said in a rather fearful tone.

"Shit! Damn her for stalling our progress! Also one more question. What's the description of this mystery vigilante?" Kakuzawa said.

"Witnesses descibed him as a quote: "Military Styled Spider-Man with a black and white coloring." Agent told her superior.

"Son of a bitch! Not him! Okay, continue your search for Lucy! She needs to be found at once!" Kakuzawa yelled at his emplyees.

"Yes sir!" They said and left his office.

Kakuzawa then removed his wig, revealing his small horn. He then grabbed a picture of Lucy and said "Soon my queen, soon you'll be mine and become my Eve."

He grabbed a newspaper and turned to the international section. It showed that of the many american heroes fighting the Queen, but there was one who caught his attention. He grabbed his pocket knife and stabbed at his new target.

Kakuzawa then made a crazed smile and said "And I'll find you as well...Venom!"

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter Four: The Ties Begin to Bind.

Lucy was in the market district looking for any odd job. Though Kohta helps her with some finance, she didn't want to mooch off of him and decided to get a job. The problem is that she had little to no experience other than hiding and being a killing machine. So she does quick jobs like mowing lawns and painting houses for quick pays.

Today she decided to help a local newsstand do some roof work. She usually goes to that newsstand and buys a newspaper with some spare money. She believes if she needs a new start, she needs to be aware of the world. And she became quick friends with the newsstand owner.

The newsstand owner sees Lucy and waves "Oh hey! Glad you're here ma'am!"

"Hello there, I hope the roof isn't that bad as you told me!" Lucy smiled as she gave the newsstand owner a handshake.

"Well there's a hole and the area around it is getting weaker and the rain might come soon so I'm grateful you're helping." The owner said to the red headed girl.

"No problem! Just glad to help!" Lucy said. If she didn't lose her horns, she would most likely killed the man. Now she's much more "nicer" in better words. That and she's now a firm believer in karma and needs to make a quick buck.

She then starts work on the roof, she used her invisible vectors the manipulated the molecules of the roof. However, to avoid blowing her cover, she pretended to be fixing the roof physically.

Moments later her work was done and jumped off the roof like she was an athlete.

"Nice moves!" The owner complimented Lucy's agility.

"Had practice." Lucy joked.

"Thanks for the fix, now my merchandise won't get ruined in the coming rains." He then grabbed several bills and handed it to Lucy "And here's your payment, eight thousand yen. And because you did an awesome job, here's today's paper and some of those manags you like."

Though she didn't want to admit it, but over the months she developed a liking for mangas and animes. Her favorites were Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, and One Piece. She then said her thanks, collected her payment, and left for the park to do her reading.

But before she left the stand, she bumped into a stranger.

"Oh sorry sir..." Lucy said before a strange sensation developed in the back of her skull. She looked at his face and noticed he was an American and had blonde hair.

"Oh it's cool ma'am." The stranger said politely and in perfect Japanese.

She stood there for a second until she returned to reality and continued her walk to the park, very frighten.

Once she walked a good distance, the stranger narrowed his eyes and said "Sir, you may not believe me, but Lucy has been sighted. Repeat, Lucy has been sighted."

Hodge then replied "Are you positive Thompson?"

"Absolutely sir. Reddish hair, pale skin, and red eyes, it's definitely her." Flash answered.

"Any horns?" General Hodge replied.

"Can't tell, but she was wearing a beanie. Must be hiding them" Answered Flash.

"Well, follow her but don't look like a stalker. Keep a low profile and make sure it's her Thompson" Ordered Hodge.

"Yes sir." Thompson said as he began to follow Lucy.

At first he was able to follow her for a good distance. And thanks to the crowd, he was able to blend in.

But then Lucy stopped for second, as if she sensed something. Then suddenly she bolted out the crowed and into an alleyway.

Flash, not wanting to lose his target, ran for her as well. He went to the same alleyway and at first he had her in his sights. But just when assumed he'll get his chance, she was gone. There was a dead end in the form of a wooden gate. She must've jumped it and is probably gone.

Annoyed, Flash decided to take an improvised method of tracking the scarlet-haired girl. He commanded the symbiote the make "gloves" and decided to climb up the building. Once on the roof, he ran from building to building, hoping to find her more quickly.

That and the symbiote can "track" who ever made contact with it.

Back with Lucy, the Diclonius Queen thought she was in the clearing. She didn't know who or what that person was, but what she sensed from him wasn't human.

She made it to the park and sat on her usual bench. She then looked through her newspaper and read the big article that happened in America. She saw many extraordinary people, most humans, battling a monstrous creature. What shocked her that these people used their abilities to save others such as Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Captain America.

Though she would love to use her powers for good for once, she knew she truly can't.

"How can I, my hands are too stained with blood to do such heroism." Lucy thought to herself.

Just as she finished her reading, she had that sense again. Panicking, she turned her head to all directions, hoping to see that stranger. But he wasn't there.

Nervous, she left the park and speed walked to the home. She was on edge, she hated being stalked and the fact you're still a fugitive in a sense, being hunted isn't a good thing

Lucy finally made it to her residence with little to no problem. Just as she was going to unlock her door, she heard a voice.

"Excuse me? May I ask you a question?" The voiced asked as Lucy's eyes widened. She turned around to see the stranger right behind her.

"Is your name Lucy?" Flash Thompson asked the Diclonius girl.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter Five: Confrontation

It's as if time stood still. There stood two very powerful individuals. Venom, bonded to an alien symbiote with all the powers of Spider-Man and an experienced soldier. And Lucy, the "queen" of the highly powerful psychics known as Diclonius.

"You're Lucy right?" Flash asked politely.

Suddenly he was hit to what felt like a punch in the gut and was sent flying against the wall.

"Leave ape!" Lucy said coldly.

Flash later recovered from the hit. "Look red, I didn't want to do this but..." Thompson said as his gloves shot a stream of webbing against Lucy's beanie and pulled it off, revealing her horns. "... I need to confirm something."

Lucy gasps as she tried to retrieve her precious cap, but she later enraged at the stranger.

"Sir, ID confirmed. Lucy is here." Thompson said to his head set.

"I knew!" Lucy yelled.

"What?" Flash asked.

"You came to take me back! But I won't go back! I'll make sure of it!" Lucy yelled ask used her vectors pick up large pieces of debris and launched them to Flash.

"Shit!" Flash cursed as the projectiles slammed into his with enough force to turn wall behind him into rubble.

"You forced my hand." Lucy said in a soft yet cold tone as she entered her home.

Before she entered, she heard movement in the rubble behind her. Then a black figure jumped out and what appeared was what appeared to be a military styled version of the black suit Spider-Man.

"Guess I have to do this the hard way." Venom said to the horned girl.

"Agent Venom, we need her alive! Repeat, Lucy can't get killed!" General Hodge ordered.

"Easier said than done..." Venom answered back.

Venom then starred down Lucy and said "Look miss, I don't want hurt you. All I really want to do is to come with me and..."

He was then interrupted by a sudden impact next to him on the wall behind him and noticed something odd, it looked like a palm print on impact point.

"A hand?" Venom thought before his attention returned to the horned girl.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I know you work for the Facility. Well that was your second and last warning. Do one more stupid think and I swear you'll wish you were never born!" Lucy said with a venomous tone.

Venom then walked closer to her then he had the sensation of being chocked and Lucy turned her head, eyes full of bloodlust and he whispered "Here we go. I really liked this place."

Venom was then sent through the front and landed hard in the kitchen. He looked up to see Lucy above her. He then dropped kicked her only to be brought down by Lucy's vectors.

"How is she doing that?!" Venom thought to she Lucy opening a drawer.

Using his symbiote enhanced senses; he saw what appeared to be faintly visible tentacles with hands at the ends of them.

"Son of a bitch! Invisible hands, this is going to be hell!" Venom muttered has Lucy grabbed two knives, and four more with her vectors.

"This will hurt." Lucy said as she started slicing with all her blades. Just as she was going to slit his throat, he grabbed his combat knife to block he first strike.

Then the two had a knife fight, Venom used his combat training while Lucy used the number of knives as her advantage. Then Flash decided a quick approach and webbed Lucy in the eyes.

"Aaaagghh!" Lucy yelled, struggling to get the fluid out of her eyes. Taking the opportunity, Venom sucker punched the Diclonius in the gut and grabbed her by the neck. He then tossed her through the window and she landed face first on the grass.

Lucy then removed the webbing in her eyes and saw Venom jumping through the window.

"Sorry! All I want to do is simply chat with you!" Flash yelled defensively.

"Liar! You work with that hellhole facility! Three years I rotted in there, being lab rat! I'm never going back!" Lucy screamed at Venom.

"Lab rat? Hellhole? Just what did they do to her in there?" Venom thought to himself.

"Look Luce! Just calm down, I'm sorry for scaring and hurting you there. Just relax and we can..." Venom was interrupted as Lucy used her vectors to constrict him.

"Shut Up!" Lucy demanded as she launched the soldier unto the roof of the builder next to her. Luckily Venom shot a line a webbing to anchor him the building.

The symbiotic soldier then got on his feet and said to himself "Need keep my distance. Her arms are kicking me and the symbiote's ass. At least I'm up here."

Out of nowhere, Lucy leaped hundreds of feet into the air and landed with a boom right next to Thompson.

"Hit me." Lucy said me in a cold yet mocking tone.

Using her vectors, she unleashed a barrage of punches as Venom tried to doge in vain. The tried to jump out of her onslaught, but worst case scenario happened.

Lucy took one good swing with one of her vectors and sliced Venom's legs clean off.

"Fuck!" Venom cursed as he fell on the roof's surface.

He tried to crawl closer to his "legs", hoping the symbiote can command them to reattach and reshape. But then Lucy was right above him and placed her foot on his throat.

"Any last words?" Lucy asked icily.

"Yeah, mud in your eyes!" Venom joked.

Suddenly, Venom's legs melted and jumped on Lucy's head, then surrounded he face and blocked her vision as well as choked her.

Venom then grabbed the Diclonius' ankle and forced her down. The black ooze melted off Lucy's face and reattached to Venom's stumps, reforming her leg.

"How?" Lucy questioned

"Alien symbiote. Best thing in the world." Venom answered

Lucy then starred down the soldier with daggers. The two could keep fighting for decades and each had something new under their sleeves.

"Giving up?" Venom asked.

"No!" Lucy responded.

"Me neither." Venom added to her statement.

Lucy the bolted to Venom and tackled him off the roof. The two chocked each other as they went through the window of an auto repair shop and land on the ground, hard.

Both got up and the two essential had a free for all. The two unleashed all they got as the punched, kicked, slashed, webbed, and many other attacks against each other.

Venom then had an idea that could give him his chance to end this battle. He tried to web Lucy in the face again but she used a vector to block it.

"Not falling for that trick again human." Lucy told Venom.

"Well here's this!" Venom yelled as he started webbing Lucy multiple times until her entire upper torso is covered in webs.

"The hell!" Lucy barked trying to move.

She is then suckered punch in the face twice. Then was given one good kick in the chest, knocking her down.

"Stay there for now, I need a breather." Venom joked as he walked away from beaten Lucy.

Enraged and threatened, Lucy looked around to see how to escape when she noticed a large car suspended on a platform above Venom.

Using her vectors at full length, she activated to mechanism to allow the vehicle land on the ground, but held it down for a "quick" landing.

"Heads up." Lucy said to Venom as the car was inches from his head.

"Oh this is going to..." Flash was about to say as the car fell on top of him. Lucy escaped from her webbed trap as she notices Venom trying to get the car off of him.

Lucy then used her vectors to pick up the car, only to slam it on him. She did this repeatedly until Venom didn't move anymore. Once she finished, Lucy walked away and reached to buildings exit.

"Guess he's down. Damn it, my house has been put through hell and his SAT buddies could be on their way. Guess I have to lie low at the Maple Inn until I can..." Lucy said when suddenly the car that she used to defeat Venom was flung across the building and nearly missed her. The then made a large hole in the wall as she turned around to see something that made her shiver in fright.

She saw Venom, only the have a way larger build, almost inhuman in appearance. He lacked the military get up and had smooth, ebony "skin". He had razor sharp claws and it was his face that made Lucy see in horror. His eyes were in a strange design and were white; he had a large jaw with hundreds of razor sharp teeth and a long, drooling tongue. He looked like the monster in her dream.

He immediately tried to run, but the beast shot a stream of webbing from his hand and pulled Lucy towards it.

It then swatted Lucy and she flung in the air until she hit the wall across the repair shop. She hit the wall so hard that she coughed out some blood and the hit from the creature broke her nose.

She tried to recover, but the monster already mad dashed to her and grabbed her. Its claws dug into Lucy's flesh and she screamed in pain.

"Nowhere to run!" The thing said in a monstrous voice. It then slammed her into the ground, causing another scream of pain. It had a grip on her head, as it leaned his jaws towards Lucy and licked her face like an animal.

"We're in control now! We are Venom!" Venom screamed as it tightened its grip on Lucy.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter Six: Paint it Black

Lucy was scarred, no terrified. She was at the mercy of the symbiote-controlled Venom and had no way to defend herself. Her vectors couldn't work because of her injuries and the pain.

"Thought you could stop us? No one can stop Venom!" The monster screamed in her ear.

"I got to find a way to get loose; otherwise I'm good as dead!" Lucy thought to herself.

She then saw a shard of glass in front of her and had an idea. She grabbed it and stabbed Venom in the eye.

The monster screamed in agony as Lucy took her opportunity to escape.

"You'll pay for that!" Venom screamed as it chased Lucy down.

Using her agility, Lucy grabbed a chain and swung across the repair shop and Venom did the same with his webbing.

She then noticed a security section of the building. She went for it but it was locked. But she grabbed a metal pipe and broke the lock to gain access to the room. With Venom hot on her trail, the horned girl saw a 32 Magnum revolver and it was loaded.

Not taking chances, she grabbed the gun and aimed it to Venom in the heart. She fired half of the ammunition into the beast as Venom was pushed back at the bullets impacts. But something was wrong, Venom was still standing. Lucy then noticed the bullets "popping" from his skin.

"Many tried that against us...And died!" Venom said as it charged against the Diclonius.

Desperate, Lucy fired again but Venom dodged it. It then hit some loose pipes and ricocheted to each of them, making a loud banging noise.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhh!" Venom screeched in agony.

"Loud noised?" Lucy said to herself.

Venom then regained its composure as he growled at Lucy.

"I can't control the suit! Even those pipes didn't help! Hope I don't kill Lucy!" Flash thought within the bowels of Venom's mind.

Lucy then had another idea that could be her ticket to defeat her foe, but she need her vectors.

So she shot Venom in the eye, causing the creature to scream in agony. But just as Lucy ran to the loose pipes, Venom webbed her feet, immobilizing her.

"Never wound what you can't kill!' Venom told Lucy.

Just as the symbiotic monster was ready to finish off the Diclonius Queen, he was sucker punched by an invisible force.

"Yes! Got them back!" Lucy said triumphantly as she was able to use her vectors again."

"Oh boy this is going to get ugly!" Flash thought to himself, still struggling to gain control of the alien.

Venom recovered from the strike and charged at the horned girl. But Lucy used her vectors the jump above Venom and then struck Lucy down to the ground.

"We'll kill you for that!" Venom sceamed as he swatted Lucy as she landed next to the pipes.

Just as Venom was going to strike at Lucy, Lucy grabbed two pipes and clanged the together.

Immediately Venom's symbiote reacted as it sounded and looked like it was in great pain. Flash also felt the creature's pain from the noise.

"I was right, loud noises weaken him!" Lucy said as she used her vectors to grab four more pipes. She then clanged all the pipes at once, damaging the symbiote even more.

"God damn this pain! But I'm gaining more control of the suit! Need to take another shot!" Flash thought as he gain more control of himself.

Dropping the pipes, Lucy used her vectors to strike at Venom repeatedly, removing pieces of itself and exposing Flash within it. Then using her vectors accuracy, Lucy attacked those area, leaving deep gashes in his flesh.

"Shit she one uped me!" Flash cursed in his mind. In desperation, Venom shot a web line on Lucy's leg and made her trip. Using the extra time needed, Flash escaped the ruin repair shop and made it outside in an alley way.

Flash then used his last ounce of willpower to grab one of the needles containing phenethylamine and quickly injected himself with the chemical. Within seconds the symbiote calmed down and Flash managed to gain full control over the suit.

"Okay, now where is Lucy?" Agent Venom asked himself.

Suddenly Lucy crashed out of the repair shop's window and landed in front of Venom, ready to fight.

"Look, sorry about nearly killing you, but this alien gets crazy when I'm pissed. I'm not trying to..." Venom said as he was then interrupted by Lucy.

"Shut it! I'm going finish you off this time!" Lucy demanded as her vectors took an offensive stance.

"Guess round two isn't over just yet." Flash joked as her and Lucy lunged at each other.

Meanwhile, within the deepest depths of the Diclonius Research Facility, Kakuzawa was in a large catacomb and was in front of a massive pool of water.

"Anna. Your father asks of you." Kakuzawa said as if he's waiting for someone or something.

Suddenly a massive shape appeared in the waters depths and then rosed a massive malformed head presented itself. It was Kakuzawa's extremely mutated daughter, Anna Kakuzawa. Who was converted into a massive organic super computer, with the ability to predict events using advance math.

"ANNA WILL DO ANYTHING FOR FATHER." Anna said to her father.

"Good, now I must ask you a question? You were right that America will get involved in this and send someone. They sent a soldier with a symbiotic alien lifeform that enhances his abilities. What should do with this so called "Agent Venom"?" Kakuzawa asked his massive daughter.

"VENOM'S SUIT CAN BE USEFUL. SINCE IT CAN ENHANCE IT'S HOSTS, WE CAN USE IT TO ENHANCE LUCY WHEN WE CAPTURE HER. WE CAN EVEN USE THE EQUIPMENT THAT WAS SENT BY YOUR BENEFACTOR." Anna answered her father.

"So we use the tech we received and use to bond the Venom symbiote to Lucy correct?" Kakuzawa asked his daughter with a sinister grin.

"YES FATHER." Anna answered her father loyally.

"At last, I can create a perfect life form!" Kakuzawa yelled in the air, his plans of godhood are coming closer.

Kakuzawa was then approached by the mysterious Agent and she said "Lucy and Agent Venom have been spotted in Kamakura. Should we mobilize?"

"Yes! Capture Lucy and also give the SAT units the sonic guns, I want the symbiote alive as well!" Kakuzawa ordered.

"And the host?" Agent asked.

"Terminate him and dispose his body." Kakuzawa grinned.

"Yes sir." Agent said as she left the catacombs.

"Also one more thing?" Kakuzawa asked as Agent turned to face him.

"Tell Nousou and Arakawa to get the tech ready ASAP." Kakuzawa ordered.

Agent nodded and left.

"DID ANNA DO GOOD?" Anna asked her father.

"Yes Anna, you did very well." Kakuzawa told his daughter sternly.

"ANNA LOVES FATHER." Anna said as she sank back into her water lair.

"I love you too. And soon the world will love me like a god." Kakuzawa said as her smiled an insane smile.

Back with Venom and Lucy, the two was incredibly tired. Both fought each other to a standstill and have sustained heavy damage.

"I guess you still don't believe me?" Venom said with a pant.

"Never!" Lucy said with a harsh tone.

"Guess I need proof." Venom said as he decided to do one desperate chance to convince Lucy he's not a SAT member.

Just as he was ready to show her proof, sever SAT vans surrounded the two and dozens of SAT soldier equipped with many heavy weapons left their vehicles and aimed them at the two.

"Your backup?" Lucy asked as she and Lucy where back to back and facing to soldier.

"How many times I got to tell you I'm not SAT!" Venom yelled at Lucy.

"Right now I believe you for now. You got a plan?" Lucy asked again.

"Not right now. You?" Lucy asked in return.

"Nope." Lucy answered.

"Shit!" The both cursed in union ash the surrounding soldiers began to tighten their circle around them.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter Seven: Friend or Foe?

It was a rock in a hard place. Minutes ago, Venom and Lucy were trying to tear each other apart. Now the two are back to back, surrounded by SAT soldiers sent to capture the two.

"What the hell we're supposed to do now?" Lucy whispered to Agent Venom.

"Let me talk to them. I can handle this." Venom answered the horned girl.

The female Agent then exited her combat vehicle with a megaphone in hand. She then put it in front of her mouth and said "Look you two. You got two options. Come with us or we'll shoot. It's up to you."

"Look your interfering with a United States Military investigation of your facility." Venom responded.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and thought to herself "He's part of the American Army? And is investigating that hellhole? Maybe he isn't so bad."

"And you can either let me talk to this young lady who isn't a big fan of you guys or things will go ugly for you guys." Venom finished his command to the SAT soldiers.

"Shoot." The Agent then told SAT captain.

"Ready!" The captain said as he and the other soldiers raised their weapons.

"Sir do I have permission to use my licenses to kill?" Venom asked Hodge through his headset.

"Aim!" The captain continued.

"Permission granted." Hodge responded.

"Fire!" Venom interrupted the SAT captain as he pulled out his SMGs and opened fire.

Immediately a couple soldiers went limp as Venom unleashed his weapons. The other soldiers opened fire as Venom created a shield from his arm to protect himself as Lucy used her vectors to block the bullets.

"Those arms are bulletproof?" Venom asked as he and Lucy went for cover.

"They can do a lot of things." Lucy said coldly.

The two hid behind a dumpster as the soldiers hunt them down.

"Look, trust me or not, these ass hats are not shaken by the fact America is on to them. So I need you to fight so we won't get captured." Venom ordered his forced ally.

"I can't." Lucy whispered.

"Why the hell not?" Venom asked in annoyance.

"I made a promise not to kill humans." Lucy said.

"You freaking tried to flatten my ass!" Venom retorted the horned girl.

"You forced my hand!" Lucy argued at Flash.

"And they aren't? Look you may have promised someone important not to be a killer and seeing your body count, you need to stop. But, this is your chance to help know who the hell they are! What you described them and how desperate you are to not go back to the facility, they are a new generation of Nazis. So help me end this so you can be free!" Venom demanded at the horned girl.

As the SAT soldiers came closer to them, Lucy stood there in disbelief, someone finally found out the facility is hell itself, and has powerful allies to back him up.

"So will you help me Lucy?" Venom said as he gave a hand in front of her.

"Yes." Lucy said as she grabs Venom's hand; know that he's a genuine ally.

"Okay, here's the game plan, you flank left and distract them since you're the main target and I'll flank behind them and mow them down." Venom ordered Lucy as if they're at war.

Lucy nodded and ran out of cover and used her vectors as shielding. Instantly the soldiers started to shoot her in vain.

Venom then reloaded his SMGs and said "This is going to be fun." as he smirked.

Venom the web swinged behind the soldiers and opened fire, killing several. Lucy the used her vectors to slice the throats and arms of her enemies with her vectors (due to them being weaker and can't slice the body like she used too.)

"Dammit! Get the sonic guns and blast the webbed bastard!" Agent yelled at the soldiers as the two grabbed their high-tech guns. They then aimed at Venom and pull the trigger.

"Aaaaaaggggghhhhh!" Venom screamed in pain as the weapons weaken the symbiote. Agent then ran towards Venom with a vacuum looking device and started sucking some of the symbiote.

"Not so fast!" Venom said as he punched Agent so hard that she flew a few feet behind her. Agent hit the wall that was behind her, but she recovered quickly with a symbiote sample in her device.

"You okay Luce?" Venom said as he regains his symbiote. He saw Lucy using a dead soldier as a meat shield while soldiers shot at the corpse.

"Fine!" Lucy said in frustration.

Suddenly Lucy went limp as she notices she was shot in the thigh and noticed who shot her, the Agent.

"Lucy!" Venom screamed as the soldiers begin to surround her. Venom was so enraged that the symbiote gain some control over him as he grew claws and teeth, but still had his military get up. He immediately ran towards Lucy to save her.

"Die!" Venom said as he slaughtered the soldiers. Once her tore them to shreds, he instantly calmed down and returned to normal.

"Retreat! We at least have a sample of the symbiote!" Agent yelled to any surviving soldier.

"Sample? Shit they wanted the suit and Lucy!" Venom cursed as he was ready to finish the SAT units, only to realize Lucy needed him.

"Dammit, must let then leave! Luce needs me!" Venom thought to himself as he came to her aid while the SAT soldiers left to the distance.

"It hurts..." Lucy said as she lie on the floor in agony.

"I'm here." Venom said in a comforting tone.

Venom then grew thin claws from his fingers as he dug into Lucy's wound. She screamed but Venom then said "I know it hurts, but I need to remove the bullet."

Once he removed the slug, he grabbed his first aid kit and pulled out a small bottle containing a blue liquid. He poured on Lucy's wound and she screamed again.

"Don't worry, this will clean and start the healing process more quickly than normal." Venom said as he made a bandage out of his webbing to finish sealing her wound.

"There done!" Venom said as he helped Lucy up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Better thanks." Lucy said quickly still struggling to stand.

"So do you trust me now?" Venom asked the horned girl to confirm their alliance.

"Now I do. But who the hell are you?" Lucy asked.

"Alrighty I'll tell the holy truth, my codename is Venom but I'm really an amputee veteran slash former highschool jock slash green beret Eugene aka Flash Thompson. I was sent here to find what the Diclonius Research Facility is. I heard you're their prime target so I assumed you know a lot about it. So what's your story?" Venom told his story then asked Lucy.

"My story isn't for the faint of heart "Venom". I'll tell you, but I'm too damn tired to even stand, please take me away from here." Lucy pleaded weekly.

"Got anywhere to lay low?" Venom asked.

"Maple Inn. But it's hours away." Lucy told the symbiote agent.

"Don't worry I'll web swing there. Just hop on my back, hold tight, and give directions.

Hesitant at first, Lucy piggy backed Venom and held him tight.

"And don't worry. My girlfriend would be okay about this if she finds out." Venom joked as Lucy's cheek went bright red.

Venom then shot a web line to the highest building as they made their way to the Maple Inn, Lucy's only place that will welcome her as family.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANTHING.**

Chapter 8: The Elf comes Home.

Kohta was in the kitchen with Yuka, preparing the meal for Lucy's monthly return. Both he and Yuka hoped this next visit will convince her to stay for good.

"Is everything ready on your's and the girl's end?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah and Nana and Mayu should almost be ready fixing the place." Kohta responded. He can't wait for Lucy to return.

"We're done!" Mayu and Nana said in union as the two are covered in dirt and grime.

"Look at you two! Did you tear the inn apart?!" Yuka asked seeing the two covered in filth.

"No, but we put extra work into making this place look great for Lucy!" Mayu said.

Just as they were ready to rest. Mayu's dog want started to bark. Nana's face also went pale in shock and fear.

"Nana what's wrong?" Mayu asked in a concerned look.

"I sense Lucy, but she's hurt. I also sense someone else. He isn't a Diclonius, but he isn't human either. He feels almost alien!" Nana said in fear.

"I'll go check!" Kohta said running towards the door.

He passed by a barking Wanta and opened the door, only to see a shocking site. He saw a man wearing what looked like a Spider-Man costume but all black and white with a military get up. But what really caught his attention was that Lucy was on his back, but she was covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding from her nose, and looked incredibly tired.

"Oh my god Lucy!" Kohta said in fear.

"Your Kohta right?" The stranger asked Kohta.

"Yes!" Kohta responded.

"Good, get her somewhere to rest. I'll explain everything." The stranger said as Lucy got off his back.

"It's okay, he can be trusted." Lucy said to Kohta.

Kohta nodded as he helped Lucy get inside as the soldier joined them.

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Yuka asked as Kohta help Lucy into the spare room.

"She needs her rest. And don't worry I'm a friend." The stranger said.

Yuka then grabbed a first aid kit and went to the room were Lucy was as Kohta left to meet the strange man.

"Okay Lucy is in bed. Now just who the hell are you?" Kohta asked.

"Okay it's a long one but I'll tell the truth." The mysterious soldier told the college student.

"Hey who is he!?" Nana asked in fear as she hid behind Mayu.

"Okay I'll explain it to everyone here." The man said as he notice Nana has horns like Lucy as he thought "She must be an escapee as well."

They then sat in the living as the stranger began to talk "Alrighty, I'm an american agent codenamed Venom. I was sent here to investigate The Diclonius Research Center."

"Someone found out about them?" Both Kohta and Nana asked.

"Yeah and I went to search for Lucy, after all she was their main target and one of few to escape." Venom answered.

"What happened her?" Mayu asked Venom sheepishly

"Well she mistook me for an agent of the DIR. And we kinda had a scuffle." Venom said with a nervous tone at the last part.

"You hurt Lucy!" Kohta said with anger.

"Yes but I apologize! My little "friend" got pissed off during the fight." Venom rebutted.

"Friend?" Nana said with concern.

Venom then shot a web line to a soda can on the table and pulled towards his hand.

"How can you do that?" Mayu asked in shock.

"See I have an extraterrestrial symbiote that gives me powers like a certain wall crawler as well as replace my legs." Venom explained.

"Symbiote? Hey isn't Venom that brain eating villain!" Kohta said in shock.

"You mean like Brock and Gargan?" Sort of, but I'm part of the good guys."

"Yeah well why did you hurt Lucy?" Kohta demanded.

"Like I said, I was mistaken for a SAT soldier and she enraged the suit and I did some damage to her, but she's a tough one and Lucy kicked my ass to kingdom come!" Venom said.

"Yeah well what happened then?" Mayu asked.

"The facility ambushed us but we took care of them. Apparently the somehow knew where we were and wanted both of us. Also I really want to tell you Lucy didn't want to kill them, but just understand she needed to defend herself." Venom said.

"I understand." Kohta said calmly.

Back in the spare room, Lucy as sitting in a futon as Yuka finished stitching the deep cut on her arm. Yuka used her medical education to clean and seal Lucy's wounds as well as put bandages on Lucy's broken nose.

"It only been six months and you still can't keep away from trouble." Yuka scowled at Lucy. Lucy was still shocked that Yuka is so kind and helping towards her. She still remembers the revelation she had about her a few months prior.

Lucy revealed her past to the inn residents and told Yuka that she was to one who murdered Kohta's family. Afraid, Lucy expected the brunette to kill her, but what happens next shock the Diclonius. Yuka hugged her tearfully and said "I know you did an evil thing, but I know you're not evil. You need redemption and you're not alone in this."

Back in the present, Lucy looked at Yuka with a weak smile and said "Thanks."

"For stitching you? Of course!" Yuka said with a smile.

"No, for being the sister and mother I never had." Lucy said as a single tear slid down her face.

"I know Lucy." Yuka said as the two embraced each other.

Back with the others, Venom noticed Nana was interested with him and asked "I see you want to ask a questioned?"

Nana head shot up and she asked nervously "Yes! You said the your um suit replace your legs. What did you mean?"

Venom then commanded his symbiote to retract from his "legs", revealing stumps instead of actual legs. The room's occupants gasped in shock.

"What happened to you?!" Nana asked.

"I was deployed in Iraq and the platoon I was in was ambushed. Most of my friends were killed, but I noticed my captain was wounded. So I saved him, but I lost my real legs in the process. That's why I joined the Venom project, to get my legs back to help others." Venom replied.

"You're like me." Nana said as she removed her arm, showing it was artificial.

"How did that happen?" Venom asked.

"I was sent to find Lucy for my papa, he worked for the facility. But Lucy didn't want to go back, and we had a fight. In the end, she ripped my arms and legs off. But I realize something; she'll do anything to escape there. Papa himself saved me from them before he and my step sister...died." Nana said as she started to sob with Mayu holding her.

"Another victim. Okay I need to inform my superiors about this. I also need to talk to Lucy when she heals up. So do you guys mind me hanging around until then?" Venom asked.

"Sure, we got plenty of rooms, but one last question. What's your real name?" Kohta asked.

Venom then commanded the suit to shapeshift into casual clothes, revealing his real face and answered "Names Flash."

Meanwhile at the Facility. Kakuzawa entered a laboratory to see his scientists' progress. He saw a glass tube full of clear fluid with a black goo in it as Arakawa and Nousou studied.

"I see you got the cloning process to work on it?" Kakuzawa asked.

"Kinda. I can clone Diclonius but this creature's DNA matrix is too complex and when cloning it, it dies in a few hours. But the tech we got works fabulous with symbiote and with plenty of Diclonius to test it one, we could make a hybrid in no time." Nousou said with enthusiasm.

"Good now continue with your work." Kakuzawa ordered.

"Yes sir!" All the scientists answered.

Kakuzawa then left the laboratory and went to his office. He then opened his laptop and the satellite communication option. Minutes later a shadowy figure with a red background appeared on his monitor and said with a digitized voice "Hello Kakuzawa. "

"Hello Mr. Red." Kakuzawa replied to the mysterious man.

"I see you got the shipment?" Mr. Red asked.

"Yes and we also got something to work with it." Kakuzawa answered with a grin.

"Really what would that be?" The figure asked.

"A symbiote sample." Said Kakuzawa.

"And how the fuck did you get that?" Mr. Red said with some shock.

"Apparently America is on to me and sent an agent with the Venom symbiote. I sent SAT soldiers to capture him and Lucy but the two have an alliance and escaped, luckily we gain a sample of the symbiote." Kakuzawa explained with pride.

"I see, well the tech was originally designed for the symbiotes, so your "work" will be easier now." said.

"Yes it will. Also I have one question. Why did you supply me with this technology?" Kakuzawa asked.

"You're an interesting man, Kakuzawa. I want to see do interesting things." Mr. Red said in an almost sinister tone.

"Yes well, I appreciate the technology." Kakuzawa thanked Mr. Red.

"You as well." Mr. Red said as he his connection went black.

In a blood red room, Mr. Red sat in the darkness with his fingers together as he was in a state of thought.

In the darkness, an inhuman figure stood there. It had a briefcase in its arms and hissed "Father?"

"Yes boy, soon perfect chaos is will be unleashed. And I will rise again." Mr. Red said with a maniacal tone and them an insane fit of laughter.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter Nine: Lucy Tells Her Story.

Two days after coming to the inn, Flash was slowly being accepted into the inn. He noticed they were some of the most decent people in the world. Though Lucy has a nasty reputation, they treat her like a regular person.

Lucy herself was feeling better, her wounds are nearly healed and she now knows that Flash is her ticket to not only get justice for her and Nana's treatment at the facility, but for her entire species.

Lucy got out of her futon and had decided to finally tell her tale to him. This will be her chance to have retribution for the pure horror she had endured for three long years. Once she left the room she saw Flash eating soumen noodles while Nana looked at him in awe. Nana had taking a liking to Flash due to the fact he's missing limbs like her, yet he's a superhero.

Flash noticed Lucy was in the hallway and said "Hey Luce, you should rest up."

"We need to have our chat." Lucy said calmly.

Flash nodded and opened a seat for the Diclonius queen. Kohta, Yuka, and Nana we're also in the same room and we're interested about this "chat".

Lucy stiffly walked to her seat, still sore from her fight and had a look that could tell she had something to say that could bring strong emotions.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know about me, my race, and that damn facility. In exchange, I want you to promise me, Nana, and all my fellow Diclonius that they will get their justice. Deal?" Lucy said coldly.

"Got it red. Now just tell me about yourself but don't be afraid. If you got skeletons in your closet, just leave them. My superiors really want info on the facility." Flash replied.

Lucy's face went a little pale; she knew she's going to remember some very awful memories. But she felt something on her should, only to see Kohta's hand their and he had an understanding smile. He then whispered "Don't worry, I'm here."

Lucy sighed and she said "Okay where to start. I never knew my parents; they abandoned me in the woods not far from here. I would've died, but I was found by a nun who worked at an orphanage near where I was."

"I went there, was it you who did that bloodshed?" Flash asked as everyone's eyes looked at him in shock.

Lucy sighed again and said "Yes, for the first ten years of life, I was humiliated, tortured, and made fun of because of these damn horns. The worst was Tomoo and his gang of bastards. I was mostly friendless and lived with an idea that they were miserable and wanted to make someone worst then they were. The caretakers never bothered to stop the bullies; in fact they saw me in disgust and avoided me. It wasn't until I met my first friend, a small dog. He didn't see me as a monster with horns, but as a friend."

Lucy's hand then began to tremble as she continued "Then I met this girl Rika, she said I can trust her with everything, even my friend. So I did, but she was a friend of Tomoo and told him about my friend. The next day, Tomoo and his friend had the dog in his hands. Riki was also there, smiling, that's when I knew it was a set up. Then one of Tomoo's friends held me back as the son of a bitch through my friend across the room, grabbed a vase, and he...he...beat him to death!" Lucy said as tears began to pour at the traumatic memory.

"What happened after that?" Flash asked.

"I heard it. No! I heard her..."Lucy said in fear.

"Heard who?" Flash said in curiosity.

"The voice. The voice of our entire race. The DNA voice. She was my instincts in manifest form. She said I could get rid of those who caused me pain. So I listened to her. Then my vectors came out for the first time and I killed everyone in the room." Lucy said, this time the tears where gushing out of her eyes.

"What happened after that?" Was the next question Flash asked.

"I went into the mountains to bury the puppie...and that's when I met Kohta for the first time." She said with a sad smiled both she and Kohta shared. " He liked my horns when we first saw each other, but I thought he was another bully and I tried to avoid him. But he wanted to be my friend and we played with each other for a week. Until the summer festival came."

This was when Lucy started to shake to the core. She knew she was going to reveal her darkest secret, her biggest mistake of her life.

"The day before that, I asked Kohta a question "Is you cousin a boy or a girl?" Since he cared for my feelings, he lied to make me feel better. But when I saw him with Yuka, my heart broke, and the DNA voice took full control over my life from there." Lucy said with a strained tone.

"Okay before you continue, what exactly is your DNA voice?" Flash questioned.

"My killer instinct. It only desired to kill all mankind and replace them with Diclonius. It was my darkest desires, pleasures, and emotions. It was what leads most of my life into a living hell." Lucy explained.

"I thought the symbiote's instincts were difficult to work with." Flash thought.

"Okay please continue." Flash said calmly.

"Once it took over, I killed everyone around me, and hunted Kohta and his family down." She was afraid to say it, but by this time, both Kohta and Yuka were right there and they knew this is going to be a very painful experience.

Lucy then said "I followed them to their train cart and confronted Kohta. Then I...then I...KILLED HIS SISTER AND HIS FATHER!" Lucy then curled into a ball and cried her eyes out.

"Shit! Her instincts took her that far!" Flash thought to himself.

Kohta then pulled her into a hug and whispered "Shh, it's okay it's okay. It wasn't your fault, we forgiven you. Don't cry Lucy."

After thirty minutes of crying, Lucy calmed down and she continued her tale "After that, I ran across Japan. My instincts never stopped talking about murder and infection..."

"Infection?" Flash asked.

"Our vectors have two purposes, to kill and to spread our genetic code. We reproduce in two ways: through me or use our vectors to infect men with a virus so their children are born as a Diclonius. Nana herself was born from the virus." Lucy said as she pointed to Nana.

"Okay got it." Flash said.

"So for five years, I killed and infected many people. And I would've gone further into Japan if I hadn't met a very close friend. Her name was Aiko, she also didn't she me as a monster, only because her father was a real monster herself. She accidentally killed him because she wanted to be an artist like her mother, but before he was going to destroy her art, he unintentional stabbed him. She ran away with me and we took refuge in a warehouse. That was when the facility found me."

"They captured you didn't they?" Thompson asked.

"Yes, and killed Aiko in the process. For the next three years, they shot cannonballs into my face to see my vector strength. They would also take several tissue samples painfully, inject me with various drugs, spray me with a hose to clean me of all the blood, and put me into a straitjacket and caged. What was worst was that I wasn't the only one who experienced this. Nana has been there since birth and I heard there was many, many more." Lucy said about her time in the facility.

"How did you escape?" Flash asked a burning question.

"Kakuzawa's son released me and a fought my way out, not before I was nearly shot by a sniper, but the helmet I had on saved my life and gave me amnesia." Lucy answered the soldier.

Kohta then picked up the story "Yuka and I found her at the beach. At the time I forgot about her and the death of my family because I was hospitalized for a year and repressed those memories. She was almost like a child when we found her naked on the beach" Kohta and Lucy blushed as Yuka closed her eyes in annoyance.

"She could only say "Nyu" so we obviously named her that state when took her in. But every so often, she would have her memories returned to her and would return as Nyu." Yuka added.

"Okay next question. When did Nana come to play?" Flash asked.

"My papa Kurama sent me to return Lucy back to the facility. At the time I had my real arms and legs. Also Lucy was still controlled by her instincts. We fought and Lucy...removed my limbs. So Kurama gave me these fake arms and legs, and saved me from "being disposed of." Mayu then found and she brought me here, and I stayed her ever since." Nana answered Flash.

"Then the facility sent their last resort, Kurama's real daughter Mariko. She a very powerful Diclonius and was able to defeat me and Nana. And during that time, Kohta's memories returned." Lucy continued her part.

Kohta then sighed and said "At first I was angry. But I then realize just what kind of life Lucy experienced and I forgive her."

"I then face Mariko one last time, but she removed my horn and I went into shock. I then woke up to see her and Kurama killed in an explosion. I later saved Nana from a greedy, foolish scientist who was about to kill her. Then I met Kohta and apologized to him. It was the real reason I escaped that damn place. Later I decided to end it, and let the SAT soldiers try to kill me. But my other horn was removed, and not only my instincts were silenced, but my personalities became one again."

"So you survived and been in hiding for the last six months?" Flash asked

"Yeah, and that's my story. So what will you do now?" Lucy asked herself

Flash was silent for a moment but he later said "If I could, I would strangle everyone that called you and treated you like a monster. But it's not up to me; I tell your story to my superior and let him decide the next move."

Flash did that and after several minutes of waiting, General Hodge said "This is going to cause a firestorm. Human right groups will protest about this, Steve Rogers will start knocking at Japan's doors, even the X-Men will get involved! Let me send this to the White House and the UN and let them decide what to do. Until then, I want you to be Lucy's and her family's bodyguard until I say otherwise. Got it Agent Venom?"

"Yes sir." Flash said calmly.

"So what's next?" Lucy asked.

"Until the politicians say anything, I guess you guys got yourself a bodyguard." Flash answered.

"Yay!" Nana screams in happiness.

"Great." Lucy said in annoyance.

"Guess she took it well." Flash thought to himself.

The next day Lucy and Kohta walked on the shore of the beach, enjoying each other company. Flash, in his Venom costume, looked through his binoculars to see if Lucy was okay. Nana and Mayu were next to him as his unofficial "sidekicks".

"So what are they doing now?" Mayu asked.

"Just having a good time." Venom said with a chuckle.

Back with Kohta and Lucy. Lucy smiled and asked "Kohta?"

"Yes Lucy?" Kohta asked back.

"Do you love me?" Lucy asked her next question

"Always." Kohta answered.

The two the starred into each other's eye, ready to kiss. Suddenly Lucy had a gut feeling and yelled "Get down!" Toppling Kohta to the sand.

"Dammit!" Venom cursed as he ran to the beach with the teens behind him.

Lucy and Kohta then looked up and saw an imposing man with a mechanical arm, sunglasses, and a very large pistol. The mad then laughed and said "Hehehe thought I was gone bitch! Guess again! Because Bandoh is back!"

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANYTING.**

Chapter Ten: Revenge and Reasoning.

Lucy and Kohta were on the ground as the ex-SAT soldier stood above them with a gun aimed at them. He had a sinister grin and a dark presence around him.

"Well bitch? Ready to die!" Bandoh cackled as he clicked his pistol.

"Kohta go!" Lucy screamed as she used her vectors to both push her upright and Kohta to a safe distance.

Lucy then leaped towards Bandoh, but the ex-soldier shot his first bullet, only to missed Lucy by mere inches. Using her vectors, Lucy slammed Bandoh to the ground. Taking no chances, Bandoh grabbed Lucy's ankle and pulled her down with him

He then pinned her to the ground with his boots as he got on his feet. He then says "Time to die bitch!"

Suddenly, Bandoh was punched in the face by Kohta as Lucy said in shock "Kohta you idiot! Run!"

"Not until this bastard stops trying to kill you!" Kohta retorted.

Just as the college boy was ready to strike again, Bandoh then grabbed Kohta at the next with his mechanical hand as his real arm was ready to strike.

"You shouldn't have crossed me shit head! Now die along with the bitch!" Bandoh growled.

Suddenly Bandoh felt his arm stopped by an unknown force, and then turned around to see Venom holding his arm.

"I'll give you once chance to stop now or have your face caved in." Venom warned.

"The fuck? What are you? A bad cosplayer?!" Bandoh asked.

"I'm Lucy's bodyguard and I'm not going to repeat myself." Venom hissed at Bandoh.

Suddenly Bandoh tried to punch Venom in the jaw, only to have it stopped by Venom when he had a grip on his hand.

Bandoh used his mechanical hand to grab his pistol and opened fire. Venom dodged the bullets easily and noticed an opening in Bandoh's prosthetic.

"Now's my chance!" Venom said as he pulled out his combat knife as he stabbed the open mechanism in Bandoh's hand, causing it to malfunction.

"Fuck! You'll pay for-" Bandoh said as he was suckered punched by Venom. The ex-soldier fell hard as Venom placed his foot on his chest.

"Look as fellow amputee I respect that. But I have my orders to protect this girl." Venom explained.

"Fuck you! That bitch owes me an arm, my eyes, and my dignity. Hell just because I lost to her, those butchers at that hellhole wants to cut off my balls!" Bandoh screamed

"Wait they want to castrate you!?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah. I'm infected with the Diclonius gene and any kid I have will be horned freak!" Bandoh cursed.

"We're not freaks!" Nana said as she caught up to her idol.

"You heard the lady. Now just calm down or I will use my license to whoop ass." Venom said.

"Go to hell!" Bandoh cursed.

"Fine." Venom said as he was ready to knock Bandoh out when suddenly.

"STOP!" Mayu screamed as she went between Venom and Bandoh. "You got to stop fighting!"

"I thought I told you to stay out my sight brat!?" Bandoh asked.

"Mayu you must get out of the way." Venom ordered.

"Just stop fighting, can we please stop fighting." Mayu cried.

Nana then took the dark haired teen aside as Venom grabbed Bandoh by the neck. "Okay because there's a young girl sad. I will stop, but just say sorry to Lucy and don't get on my bad side." Venom ordered.

"Why should I listen to you?" Bandoh demanded.

"He's our only chance to stop Kakuzawa." Lucy said.

"You serious!?" Bandoh asked as Venom nodded.

Venom then let the man down as he explained the situation with the facility and who he is.

"Shit, okay I'll leave the bi-I mean girl alone. Just make sure she keeps her distance from me." Bandoh asked.

"Fine I will." Lucy said coldly as she and Kohta walked their way back as the others followed suit.

Both Nana and Mayu were stopped by Bandoh as he said "I'm sorry about Kurama Nana. Man saved my ass many times."

Nana nodded as a tear fell from her eye. She then ran to Venom as Mayu asked "How come you were nice just now?"

"I have respect for the dead." Bandoh responded and walked off.

Mayu then caught up with the others as she said to herself "Hope you can be happy now?"

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWM AMYTHING!**

Chapter Eleven: Hunted.

At the facility's catacombs, Kakuzawa stood there as a cloaked man walked next to him.

"You know your mission?" Kakuzawa asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Capture Lucy, kill Venom, and take the symbiote." The Unknown Man said.

"Good boy. Now go fetch!" Kakuzawa ordered.

"With pleasure." Unknown Man said with a grin and left for his mission.

At the Maple Inn, Nana and Mayu had to the place to them as Yuka is at the university, Kohta took Lucy on a date, and Venom went with Lucy and Kohta as their bodyguard.

"I'm bored!" Nana groaned.

"Just be happy it's so peaceful." Mayu smiled as she pet her puppy Wanta.

"I know." Nana smiled back at her friend.

Nana then heard a knocking on the front door and said "Coming!"

Once there, she the door she said politely "Hello there and-"

Before she could finish, she was punched square in the jaw, knocking her out both consciously and out of her artificial limbs.

"Nana!" Mayu screamed in horror seeing her friend attacked.

"Dammit! Stupid tracker only found traces of the Venom symbiote! This place is covered in its scent!" Unknown Man yelled.

He then notices Mayu and grew a wicked grin and licks his lips.

"Well look do I have here? A nice piece of pie!" Unknown Man said as he approaches Mayu.

"Please just go away!" Mayu said in fear.

"Now now girl. If you want to live, go on all fours and bend over." Unknown Man demanded to frightened teen.

Instantly Mayu froze in her place, those were the same words her step-father told her before he violated her innocence. She then went to a fetal position and yelled "NO PLEASE STOP!"

"What the hell? She freaking out on me?" Unknown Man said in curiosity.

Mayu then snapped back to reality and tried to escape, but Unknown Man caught up with her and pinned her to the ground.

"Now then, let's have some fun. I need some time to know-ouch!" Unknown Man yelped as Wanta tried to come to his companion's aid.

"Stupid ass mutt! Get away!" Unknown Man yelled as her kicked to puppy so hard that he hit the wall behind it. Wanta yelped at first, but he went silent.

"WANTA!" Mayu screamed as she took the opportunity to escape to her puppies aid.

"Wanta wake up! Please! Please wake up!" Mayu told her wounded puppy, which remained silent.

"I'm not done with you!" Unknown Man yelled.

Mayu then ran to a telephone and dialed the number next to it.

"Hello! Bandoh it's Mayu! Nana and Wanta are hurt! Please come to the Maple Inn! I need you help!" Mayu screamed into the phone before Unknown Man ripped it out of the wall.

"No Phones." He said simply.

Again he forced her unto her and had his hand on her chest.

"Now let's have some fun." Unknown Man said sinisterly.

Meanwhile at a Japanese restaurant, Lucy, Kohta, and Flash (who was outside on nearby building's roof) we're enjoying themselves when Lucy went pale.

"Lucy?" Kohta asked worriedly.

"It's Nana. I can sense her sending a distress signal. But now it's gone!" She said frantically as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Lucy!" Kohta yelled as he left as well (not before paying the bill).

Once he got out, he noticed Lucy leaping from rooftop to rooftop with her vectors and was a good mile away.

"She went back to the inn! Why did she leave?" Venom asked Kohta on the rooftop.

"She said Nana's in trouble! You must see if they're okay!" Kohta begged Venom.

"I'm on it!" Venom said as he webbed swung to the inn and to Lucy.

Back at the inn, Unknown Man was on top of Mayu, who was left her panties, as he groped her chest and had his hand on her mouth.

"No more!" Mayu thought as Unknown Man continued to molest her.

"You are a cute one. Way better than 28. Now let's get down to businesses-" Unknown Man said as he was suddenly kicked square in the jaw.

Mayu looked up to see her savior and knew who it was instantly.

"Bandoh!" She said in absolute joy.

"Only here to repay a debt!" He said as he had Unknown Man by the throat.

"Wait I can explain!" Unknown Man begged.

"Let's explain outside you sick fuck!" Bandoh growled as he carried the madman.

Mayu then ran to Nana's side as she began to regain consciousness.

"Mayu? Are you okay?" Nana asked weakly as she tried to wipe Mayu's tears with her stump, unable to use her vectors because of the pain.

"Yes I'm fine." Mayu said with a forced smile.

"And Wanta?" Nana asked about their canine companion.

Almost instantly, Wanta got up and in a limp, made his way to his masters' side.

"He's fine too!" Mayu said as she had tears of joy seeing both her friends okay.

Outside on the beach, Unknown Man was covered in bruises as Bandoh unleashed a series of punches.

"Any last words?" Bandoh asked as he was ready to unleash a final blow.

"Yeah just this, symbiote-unit activate!" Unknown Man said as he right arm began to jitter.

"The fuck!?" Bandoh said dumbfounded.

Then Unknown Man's arm exploded in a show as a blue, chromed liquid surrounded his arm and formed into an armored limb with razor sharp claws.

"Time to kick some ass!" Unknown Man said with his new "toy" ready for blood.

"Shit!" Bandoh said as Unknown Man dashed towards him and grabbed his mechanical arm, then shattering it.

"Not so tough now!?" Unknown Man taunted.

"Fuck!" Bandoh cursed.

Suddenly, Lucy appeared in front of Unknown Man and used her vectors to slam Unknown Man into the sand.

"You okay?" Lucy asked.

"I don't need your help!" Bandoh growled.

"Lucy! Now I can get this mission over with!" Unknown Man said.

"I take it you work for Kakuzawa?" Lucy asked.

"Damn straight!" Unknown Man said giddily.

"Good, now I can kill you without remorse." Lucy said coldly.

"Not before I turn you in." Unknown Man said as his palm glowed a blue energy. He then fired a beam of energy at Lucy.

"Look out!" Bandoh yelled as he pushed Lucy out of the way, only to take the hit. Lucy looked to see a gaping hole in Bandoh's chest as he collapsed onto the sand.

"Bandoh!" Lucy yelled to the fallen soldier. She then looked an Unknown Man with anger as he smiled in joy at Bandoh's death.

"Oops. Guess I set the plasma on kill." Unknown Man joked.

Lucy then lunged at the monster, only to be hit with a much smaller beam of plasma. Stunning her muscles as if she was hit by a dozen tasers.

"He he he! First Lucy now where's Venom?" Unknown Man asked.

"Here!" A voice said as Venom swung kicked Unknown Man and took him to the dock.

Lucy then recovered and saw Kohta, Nana, and Mayu coming to her aid and they saw the wounded Bandoh instantly.

"Bandoh!" Mayu screamed in terror.

She ran to his side and fell to her knees.

"I'm glad you're okay kid. Sorry if I was such a bastard towards you." Bandoh said weakly.

"You're forgiven! You're forgiven!" Mayu said frantically.

Bandoh turned his slowly towards Lucy and said his last words "And Lucy, I forgive you..." He then closed his eyes and passed away.

Venom had Unknown Man at the throat and was eerily silent.

"Look I can explain!" Unknown Man begged. Even though he had a powerful weapon, he was too terrified by Venom's sudden appearance.

Venom however, remained silent, and his body began to jitter.

"Dude are you okay?" Unknown Man said fearfully.

Out of nowhere, Venom's head morphed into his bestial state and roared "You have a piece of us!"

He then ripped the mechanical arm off of Unknown Man's body as he screamed in agony.

"Where did you get this?!" Venom demanded.

"Kakuzawa bought it from a arms dealer named " ". He has big plans for it! Needs your suit and Lucy to continue. Things will go down man! Big thing!" Unknown Man said frantically.

Venom then dropped him to die slowly when Unknown Man made a fatal mistake and said "That black haired girl was a sweet pie!"

Venom stopped then turned around. Instantly her covered Unknown Man in webbing and using a web line, slammed his body repeatedly on the hard dock wood. Turning the white webbing a blood red.

He then tossed the mangled corpse and said coldly "Sink to hell."

Venom then looked at the severed arm which was reacting to his own symbiote. He then noticed the scene of Bandoh's mourning as he thought to himself "Man died like a true soldier. A true hero."

Venom then pressed his headset and said "Sir, we have a problem!"

"What Agent Venom?" General Hodge asked.

"Sir, Kakuzawa has access to technology belong to Michael Hall." Flash answered.

"Hall!? As in in..." Hodge asked in great fear.

"The man who made symbiote base tech and brought a red menace back to earth." Venom finished.

Back at the facility, Kakuzawa entered the laboratory in great anger.

"Our agent with the Hall tech was killed! Progress!" Kakuzawa demanded in great anger.

"We have to prototypes ready! Care to see them?" Nousou said happily.

He then pointed to four young girls in high tech power armor.

"Meet Barbara, Diana, Arisha, and Cynthia." Nousou said proudly.

"Which subjects you used?" Kakuzawa asked.

"None, most died from the tech provided. And the symbiote clone didn't help. So I resorted to cloning." Nousou explained as he removed Diana's helmet, revealing a shocking scene.

Surprised at first, Kakuzawa then smiled evilly and said "I see you cloned the right one?"

"Yes sir! The strongest one that existed." Nousou said about the clone of the most powerful Diclonius: Number 35 aka Mariko, who's now equipped with symbiote base technology.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

Chapter Twelve: A Break in the Case.

It's been a day since Unknown Man's defeat and things aren't looking so good. Mayu is devastated over Bandoh's sacrifice. Nana is still in a small depression over not helping her friend. Wanta is very weak from his injuries, and Venom is very, very, very upset.

"How the hell did they get their tech!" Venom cursed outside. He was guessing who has the symbiote base armor. He knows the supplier was an " " but has no leads on who it is. His intelligence showed no connections to organizations like AIM or Hydra, crime lords like Kingpin, Crime-Master, or Mr. Negative, and even supervillains like Norman Osborn, Doctor Octopus, Red Skull, and Doctor Doom.

As for symbiote connections, he doubts that Carnage is . After all why would a serial killer start being a black market dealer?

Back with the inn residents, Lucy was giving Mayu some comfort.

"I know you like him." Lucy whispered to the black haired teen.

"It's unfair; he saved me, Nana, and even you, and died while going it!" Mayu sobbed.

"At least he died a hero and also it was nice for Venom to give him soldier's burial." Lucy said remembering how Venom had given Bandoh a burial with honor.

"I had enough!" Kohta then yelled as everyone snapped to him.

"It's too much! Too much! Mayu, Nana, and Lucy could've died yesterday! And a good man died for saving them in cold blood. These bastards need to stop!" Kohta said in great anger.

"Kohta calm down." His cousin Yuka said to him softly.

"Well until the UN give their okay, I going to knock very hard at Kakuzawa's front door." Venom said aggressively. He has been so agitated lately that he taken two doses of his chemicals to maintain control of the symbiote.

"Well if they need something make them shut down those bastards, I'll find that something." Kohta said.

"How?" Lucy asked.

"At the university, Kakuzawa's son was a professor there. Lucy, you told me he knows a lot on Diclonius and had his own agenda. So he must have something there that we can use." Kohta proposed.

"Idiot! The facility probably covered up his deaths!" Venom said harshly.

"He must have a secret file or something that he didn't want his father to see." Kohta concluded.

Venom thought for a few minutes, sighed, and said "It's a long shot, but are you sure you want to do this?" Venom asked.

Kohta then looked at his makeshift family and said "For them, yes."

"Then have this." Venom said as he handed the college student a very advance looking USB drive.

"It can hack instantly, and beam files to me, then I can beam that to my superiors. I'm counting on you to find anything we can use. Got it?" Venom ordered.

"Yeah." Kohta said as he left before Yuka stopped him.

"You're not going alone." Yuka said sternly.

"But-" Kohta was about to object as Yuka cuts him off.

"Someone has to watch you." She said as she looked at Lucy.

"And I'll take care of him." Yuka said to Lucy, who smiled at the brunette.

"Fine." Kohta said reluctantly as they left.

At the University, Arakawa was studying her notes on Diclonius genetics, she's trying to find a way to create a stronger vaccine to use against the new "Cyber Symbiote-Diclonius". Nousou's creations made her realize not only the new power a Diclonius could have, but also the power of the symbiote species.

"Damn you Kakuzawa!" Arakawa cursed. She wanted to be a scientist for good, but not to a scientist for the devil.

At Kakuzawa Jr's old lab, Kohta hacked into his computer as Yuka was keeping watch.

"Anything?" The brunette asked.

"So far nothing." Kohta responded.

"Please hurry. We could get caught!" Yuka said fearfully.

"Hold on! Found his diary!" Kohta yelled.

He opened the file and read the last entry; apparently he was very upset by his fathers "cover ups' on Diclonius. Meaning he rather experiment on all of them instead of killing most at birth. And he hoped Lucy would provide him with the children to further his own plan of godhood.

"Sick bastard. Glad Lucy killed him." Kohta said under his breath, much to Yuka's shock. Though he's mostly a sweet person, Yuka noticed one aspect of him. If you mess with his family, watch out.

"Okay, sending files to Flash now." Kohta said much to Yuka's relief.

At the inn, Flash noticed he received a file and it was Kakuzawa Jr's diary.

"The guy actually did it." Venom said happily, much to Lucy's relief.

Back with the cousins, the were about to leave when they bumped to a familiar scientist.

"You!?" Arakawa said in shock.

"Weren't you the professor's assistant?" Kohta asked while he and Yuka tried to not look suspicious.

"Got a promotion. Why you here?" Arakawa asked sternly.

"I intern here, I need to grab my last stuff." He lied as he and Yuka left.

However, Arakawa snuffed out their ruse and followed them. She was a good stalker and he finally reached their destination, the Maple Inn.

She was a good distance away when she notice one of the occupants, Lucy herself. Seeing opportunity she left to a nearby pay phone and dialed a number.

"Sir...I found her...at the old Maple Inn...yes there's civilians...okay sir." She said to the phone.

"Sorry, but my career and life is more important than yours." Arakawa said coldly as she made her way.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Chapter Thirteen: Found And Assault.

The facility was now in frenzy, now they have to location of Lucy, Venom, and even the missing test subject Number Seven aka Nana. All the SAT units were ready for war, all had the strongest armor, weaponry, and skills. Somewhere even equipped with sonic-base weapons against the Venom symbiote.

But their aces in the hole were the Mariko clones. Nousou, who was a student of fame geneticist Miles Warren, used his cloning to create four perfect clones of the decease Number 35, the most powerful Diclonius in their records. Then using the technology that was provided by Mr. Red, he outfitted the girls in symbiote-cybernetic hybrid armor. And in order to be absolutely safe for the SAT units, Nousou gave the girls a lobotomy and implanted mind control chips to be loyal only to him and Kakuzawa.

Kakuzawa himself overlooked the preparations and order "Now we need Lucy alive, the Venom symbiote captured in perfect health, and Number Seven terminated! Kill any witnesses and burn down the location, no one will ever know what happened! Understood?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" All the SAT units yelled.

"Good." Kakuzawa said in a sinister tone of accomplishment. Soon he'll have the queen and once she is merged with the Venom symbiote, he'll have created a goddess and the end of homo sapiens.

"Okay girls, you heard what Kakuzawa said?" Nousou asked the Mariko clones.

"MYU." They all said in union with a mechanical yet infantile tone.

"Good." He said happily as he left on the plane along with the clones and SAT soldiers.

At the Inn, Venom was finalizing the last piece of evidence to send to General Hodge in order to bring Kakuzawa down. He was ready to put a bullet in the madman's skull, but he also felt he should know what it's like to have been locked up against his will.

Lucy herself was still trying to get use to these turn of events. Throughout her life she was considered a freak of nature against god's will. Then the inheritor of earth's evolutionary future, then later a fugitive of a corrupt system. Now one could say she had the potential of being called a superhero.

"Me a hero? Please, I'll look ridiculous in tights. I already look out of the norm with these horns." Lucy mused to herself. Though she looked up to the super heroes across the world, she felt that she as one of them is ludicrous.

Yuka then came from the kitchen, looking like she was preparing a meal to feed the Hulk.

"The food's ready!" Yuka said in joy.

"Why's Yuka preparing this giant dinner again?" Flash asked in inquiry.

"It's the midyear anniversary of my return to the inn. Yuka always does stuff like this." Lucy said to Flash.

Soon the entire inn residence was in the dining room as the whole table was full of food.

"Thank you for the food!" All but Flash said, who's still not use to Japanese customs.

After several meals, Lucy, Nana, and the Venom symbiote sensed something.

"Lucy?" Kohta asked.

"Hit the deck!" Flash yelled as everyone went under the table.

Suddenly the wall behind them exploded as everyone was shocked at sight. It was Nousou, the mysterious Agent, the Mariko clones, and roughly fifteen very armed SAT soldiers.

"Oh look it's our targets! Barbara, subdue Lucy." Nousou said calmly.

"MYU." Barbara responded as she shot neon blue vectors and slammed them into Lucy, then a electric shockwave hits and Lucy was stunned.

"Lucy!" The inn family yelled.

Enraged, Venom suited up and pulled out an assault rifle.

"Just give up." Agent said calmly to the symbiote soldier.

"I'll give this ONE warning. Stop this, or I'll blast all of you to holy hell!" Venom threatened the facility army.

Just then, Agent used a sonic gun and pulled the trigger. The the blast of sound hits Venom with enough force to launch him through half of the inn.

"Look! Go away you bastards!" Kohta said in rage. He was the grabbed by the throat by an invisible force.

Nousou the said "Look, just hand over Lucy, Venom, and Number Seven..."

"Her name is Nana!" Mayu screamed, hugging the said Diclonius.

Out of nowhere, Agent grabbed a pistol points it at Mayu.

"Just shut up." Agent threatened the teen.

Then it went quiet and Nana then began to stand up slowly.

"Nana don't..." Kohta managed to say before he was choked by a vector.

"Go away." Nana said coldly as her demeanor changed instantly.

Nana then unleashed her vectors and slammed them into all of the Mariko clones, releasing Kohta.

"Shit." Agent said as she was charged by an enraged Nana.

Just then Nana was grabbed by one of the Mariko clones, Cynthia, and was electrically shocked. Nana screamed in agony until she was unconscious. She then dropped unto the ground as her prosthetics fell of her body.

"I could use her for experimentation." Nousou said as he held the limbless Nana by the collar of her dress.

"Let her go!" Kohta screamed as he ran for the unconscious Diclonius.

He punches Nousou in the face and grabs Nana, only to be shot in the shoulder by Agent.

"Kohta!" Mayu and Yuka yelled in horror as Kohta struggled to take Nana to safety.

But out of nowhere large chunk of wall flung threw the air and slams unto Agent. Everyone turns to see Lucy, a different Lucy. Her horns grew significantly long, looking almost like long ears. Her eyes where a blackish red, and her face was one to be feared.

"You...hurt...Kohta! You...will...DIE!" Lucy screamed as her now elongated vectors fired from her back and aimed at her enemies.

The armored Diclonius easily got out of the way, but the soldier behind them weren't so lucky. Half where sliced to pieces as the others flew backwards by the impact.

"Kohta!" Lucy yelled as she ran to her lover. He was still alive but weak. Yuka pinched the wound as Mayu tried to reawaken Nana.

"I'm fine Lucy." Kohta whispered.

Lucy smiled as tears fall from her eyes. Just then a single SAT soldier was about shoot the family as his head explodes in an explosion of blood and brain matter.

"Venom!" All the inn family said in a mixture of fear, surprise, and relief.

"Hold on I'll help." Venom said as he grabbed a first-aid kit.

He then gave a Yuka a bottle full of blue liquid and said "Pure it on his wound."

Yuka did as he said as the liquid covered the gunshot wound and solidified. Venom the shot some webbing on the wound, making a bandage.

"There, he's okay for now. How's Nana?" Venom asked.

Just then Nana begins to cough as she waked up with a start.

"Is...Kohta...okay?" Nana asks softly.

"I'm fine Nana." Kohta comforts the young horned teen as he gets up. Nana herself commands her vectors to retrieve her arms and legs then reattaches them.

"Okay then. Yuka, get Kohta, Mayu, Nana, and Lucy out of here!" Venom ordered as he loaded his combat shotgun.

"Fuck no! I'm going to get these sons of bitches for hurting these family!" Lucy said in anger.

"Look, even if your stronger. That tech this Diclonius are fused with can kill you quickly!" Venom warned.

"They'll want me alive. If you don't want me capture, help me get these bastards out of here." Lucy told Venom off.

Original against it, Venom reluctantly agreed and the two left for a fight.

"Lucy!" Kohta reached for the girl of his life.

"I'm going to protect you guys." Lucy said calmly as she gave Kohta a loving look the calm his.

"Don't worry. These bastards are good as dead." Venom said gruffly as the two went outside as the family ran for the front of the now destroyed inn.

"Let's do this." Both Venom and Lucy said in union as the soldiers and Mariko clones were waiting for them.

To be continued.


End file.
